Coming Back
by ShippingMaster15
Summary: Noah Kaiba has been traped in cyber space for six years woth no one to talk to, but that all comes to an end when hes brought back to life what will happen!


Coming Back

"_Where am I am I dead or alive I feel heavy and alive I can see I can hear I can feel I just need to open my eyes"_ I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling I could feel softness I was in a bed with sheets and I turned my head and sitting in a chair was a black haired kid. I could kind of make out his face then he turned his face towards me then it finally came to me it was mokuba I moved around a little to get his attention then he stood up and walked over to the side of my bed and started talking "I'm glad you are awake Noa I was worried that you might not wake up." I groaned a little trying to fix my position then that's when he came in it was seto and he had his usual mood as always he added a little smile and started to talk "So how are you doing still recovering I see" then he briskly walked out of the room I looked up at mokuba and tried to ask why he's so mean and not passionate about everything like mokuba is then I slowly started to close my eyes again into a sleep.

A week had passed and I was able to walk around now but not as well and now we were at the kaiba mansion I was back in my old home but without my father there of course I did very much disliked my father he worked me to hard and I hated it then I heard mokuba shouting my name "Noa oh Noa please come down stairs." I made my way down the stairs to see mokuba and seto sitting in the living room waiting for me I walked over to them and sat next to mokuba and seto was talking to me "Noa would you like to go to school with mokuba tomorrow" I looked at seto then at mokuba who was giving me the puppy dog face. Then I nodded my head and mokuba started jumping up and down and I thought in my head_ I wonder what school will be like I was always home schooled and never made any friends_ then I got up and started to walk up the stairs to my room and closed the door and started to cry I don't know why I was sad about my past and what my father did to me. Then I heard a knock on the door and I stopped my sobbing and I heard a harsh voice say "Noa can I come in" it was seto then I said with cry still in my voice "Come in" then seto opened the door and stepped in and saw that I was crying he kneeled down next to me and asked me what's wrong. Tears started to come back heavily then I threw my arms around seto and started to cry "I-I have n-never been treated s-so nice b-before m-my father was s-so mean t-to me" I said sobbing into seto's chest then seto gave me a brotherly hug.

The next morning it was time for me and mokuba to go to school when we entered the class room everyone looked at me as I took a seat next to mokuba then a big kid came to the side of my desk and picked me up by my shirt and said "Your in my chair twerp now move" I was just about to get punched in the face the mokuba stopped the bully from hitting me "Leave my brother alone" the bully put his fist down and let go of me and went to find a different seat. Then the teacher came in her name was Mrs. Angel she's looks like a nice teacher "Students we have a new student he's another one of the kaiba brothers Noa will you please come up to the front of the class room" I got up from my desk and walked to the front of the class room and stood next to Mrs. Angel with a shy yet happy look on my face then all the kids said "Hello Noa" then I sat back down in my desk and it was reading Monday so I took out my favorite book_ What Games Do They Play In Egypt_ and had just started this book. I opened the book and started to read a couple hours passed and I was already on chapter 7 in this chapter they were talking about a pharaoh who saved the world "This once great pharaoh of Egypt saved the world from devastation the three Egyptian gods Slifer the sky dragon, Obelisk the tormenter, and the winged dragon of Ra were used to help the pharaoh save the world and back then they used actual monsters and magic to play these games called shadow games these games nearly destroyed the world, only sorcerers could free these monsters from the stone tablets they were sealed in." I placed my finger on the page I was reading I looked at mokuba then looked back at my book and continued reading "But these games weren't played for fun they were played for power to see who would become pharaoh and if you lose the shadow game you were sent to the shadow realm and trapped there for all eternity" I continued reading then the lunch bell rang so I took my book with me and walked out of the class room as I walked in the lunch room I sat at a table and continued to read the a few minutes later mokuba came and sat next to me he looked at me and then the title of my book. "Nice book isn't it that book is my brothers favorite oh and noa why aren't you eating aren't you hungry" I looked at him and shook my head I firmly grasped my stomach I was hungry I was just too into the book and I didn't want to leave it then the bell rang I was time to go back to class as I entered the class room I didn't feel very well my stomach hurt and I was having cramping so I decided to stop reading for now I sat in my desk and put my head on the desk then I feel asleep a little. Then I was a woken by mokuba shaking my shoulder I sat my head up and looked at him then he looked at me concerned "Are you feeling ok Noa" I nodded and sat up and listened to the teacher talk for 20 minutes and then it was time to go home I told mokuba to head home and that I would catch up with him later then mokuba ran down the street and waved I was about to walk then I ran into the bully him and his gang started punching me. After the beating was over my body felt numb pain was every were and I couldn't get up when they left I got up slowly it hurt to stand I gathered my stuff that fell from my grasp and started walking home.

As I was walking home my whole body hurt and I didn't want to walk any more it hurt too much but I kept going until I reached the gate of the house I opened it then closed it and walked up to the doors and knocked a maid opened the door and looked at me with shock I stepped in the mansion mokuba was the first to notice me he ran over to me my legs were just about to give out but before I fell to the floor mokuba caught me and took me up to my room. A few hours later I woke up with seto and mokuba in my face dabbing water on my burses that were on my body as I woke it started to hurt then they patched me up and told me to rest but now the only thing that relives the pain is my horse Chaco he was my dear friend so I strolled down to the stables and meet up with Chaco so I grabbed him and tied him up got his satle out and hater and reins and put them on him I hopped on him and we started to gallop across the acre mokuba came out with a worried look on his face he ran toward me screaming "Noa look out for the…." Then Chaco skidded to a stop and I flew off over the "Fence" and landed in the neighbors yard screaming with pain it felt like I broke my arm and one leg it hurt so much my horse Chaco heard my cries of pain ran into the street through the neighbors gate and into the front yard came up to me and put his nose down he could sense my pain so he started neighing and whinnying the neighbors, seto and mokuba came to my side the neighbors were the first ones by my side then seto and mokuba came seto picked me up and Chaco was walking beside him so I could pet his nose as seto took me in the mansion Chaco waited in the front yard for me to come back out but I didn't.

Chaco had been waiting for hours then he looked over towards my room and saw one of my room windows was open he walked over and stuck his head through and my window was next to my bed he made a horse noise so I would know he was there I sat up and smiled and started to pet his nose stroking it "Hey Chaco how you doing buddy" then seto and mokuba came in mokuba was shocked seto came over to the window pushed Chaco's head out and closed the window Chaco got mad he wanted me I had no broken arms or legs just ribs so I ran out of my room out the front doors whistled and came running over Chaco I hopped on his back and we were off we busted through the gate and galloped down the street and Chaco wouldn't stop and I wanted to go back he kept on going I could hear from afar the whinnies of seto and mokubas horses I could hear galloping getting closer Chaco started to run faster and faster I started to get scared at the pace he was going then there was a cliff and Chaco ran right off it and we both fell to our doom seto and mokuba looked over the cliff and watched me fall and my horse then thud everything went black.

Next I woke up on rocky land and stood myself up and started rubbing were it hurt the most then I remembered Chaco I looked around nervously for him then I saw a brown mass not too far from me I got up and ran over to Chaco his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing he was laying on his side tears were starting to form then I just broke out "CHACO NO PLEASE NO DON'T BE DEAD CHACO WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GO HOME COME ON CHACO GET UP PLEASE" then mokuba and seto showed up and saw my dead horse laying there and I was crying hard now and didn't want to leave him here me and Chaco had been friends and pals ever since I was small we buried him and every day I visit his grave to give him a flower and I do the same at his stall where he was kept and now I fear the day that he died forever.

A year has passed since that horrible day Chaco died I was now eleven years old and for my birth day mokuba and seto got me a new horse but this one was different it was tan with black maine and it liked to buck a lot I didn't really like the horse they got me but I had no choice mokuba told me him and I should go for a ride on our horses I said sure so we went to the stables together and mokuba took out his horse and it was white with long beautiful black maine and one thing it was a girl horse mine was a boy and so I took him out and tied him up put a mat on his back added the halter and the rains and I slowly untied him as soon as I was on him I felt a bond between us he was calm and not bucking then we slowly walked out of the barn and stood there for a moment looking heroic then we kept walking mokuba was behind us coming up right next to me nodded then walked ahead of me I stood there thinking what I should name my new horse it depends on what he like I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk again then ahead of me I saw mokuba in a corral galloping around in a circle then my horse fallowed on the outside of the corral it's like we were racing then it hit me the name for my horse Kaiba that's his name Kaiba then I stopped hopped off his back and told mokuba his name he thought it was silly but he didn't care so I had fun with my new horse Kaiba.

The next day me and mokuba were outside and me and Kaiba have been working on coming when I whistle and saying his name seto was sitting on the deck so I whistled and yelled "Kaiba" seto looked over at me and walked towards my direction then over came galloping a horse seto was surprised I named my horse Kaiba seto smiled and walked back to the deck and continued reading a book mokuba called for his horse and she came galloping down to then both horses reared up and started playing together I was happy Kaiba made a new friend then all the sudden a flash of pain came to my head I fell to my knees grabbing my head then Kaiba saw me on the ground and came galloping over to my side fallowed by mokubas horse he put his head down so I could pet him mokuba on my side as well so Kaiba ran over to seto made a noise looking over at me then back at seto then he ran back over to my side seto came running behind the horse and saw I was on the ground then we could hear another pair of galloping feet it was setos horse all black with brown maine and sharp blue eyes just like seto the horse was going to ram into me then seto stopped the collision setos horse was going crazy seto dived at us to protect us my and mokubas horse ran away then seto got kicked in the back he screamed with pain as his horse ran away my head didn't hurt any more me and mokuba got out from under seto he looked like he was in a lot of pain we touched his back he yelled and screamed with pain mokuba was thinking his back was broken but that couldn't be he's still alive and breathing so we just sat there with seto and waited.

An hour or so passed and I saw Kaiba I whistled and called his name he came running over and saw seto on the ground he sniffed him and put a sad look on his face he kneeled down by seto so we could put him on his back we carefully lifted seto and put him on Kaibas back I walked Kaiba up to setos room Kaiba kneeled down again and we put seto in his bed laying on his stomach he grunted as we set him in his bed then we took Kaiba back outside and closed the door as I did that mokuba went to get some water for setos back I came back in the room and took off setos shirt he had two hoof marks on his back me and mokuba started putting water on the marks seto was screaming I guess it stung or something but I kept doing it any way then we wrapped bandage tape around the two marks he groaned and turned himself over it looked like it hurt to lay on his back are brother was hurt and we needed to help him he can walk on his own but he can't bend down or stretch his back at all if he does it hurts him. 


End file.
